


5 Minutes

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: A young man tries his damndest to last 5 minutes with one of Honnouji Academy's finest students.Shouldn't be too tough, right?





	5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for my other works and commission info!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

The great Elite Four member Nonon Jakuzure was hard at work, bouncing her lithe, sexy body on top of a disgusting, lowlife of a no-star student at the moment. Nonon kept her voice to an absolute minimum, preferring to hear the pathetic grunts and moans from the probably-but-she-wasn't-really-sure virgin under her.

She blew a strand of pink hair out of her eyes, keen not to miss the show below her. A deep sense of vindication rushed through her knowing that she was going to be the best lay of this worm's life bar none. The boy's head rolled back in absolute bliss, the wet slapping noise very nearly brought him to orgasm already and was music to his ears. 

Nonon wasn't ever going to admit this to anyone but herself, but his cock was hitting her aching pussy juuuust right. She hadn't had a chance to masturbate in a few days, so this is just what she needed. If only she had remembered to bring her Satsuki mask for him to wear... 

Unbidden, some less-than-savory images of Satsuki Kiryuin appeared in her mind. Nonon already accepted that those feelings would show up every now and then. Especially now since she's getting dicked really well even by her high standards. God knows she'd do anything for her.

"Sat..su..ki.." she murmured dreamily under breath. She sped the rate of their lovemaking up, teasing her pointed nipples and rubbing her smooth skin as her body heated up. Nonon was unaware of how the boy was treating this startling development, but she really didn't care. Satsuki was so strong, wise, and beautiful that it could bring Nonon to tears.

"Mmm..." she moaned again, raising her voice. She reached down and teased her neglected clit, having forbidden the boy from touching her aside from laying there with his delicious cock.

Er, his disgusting, no-star cock. That's what she meant, yeah...

All Nonon wanted was just a taste of Satsuki, was that too much to yearn for? She would do anything she asked her to. On her knees while Satsuki stands over her, bent over while Satsuki fucks her with the biggest, pinkest, dildo Nonon has in her personal collection. 

Her hormones felt like they were going crazy at this point.   
Still, she didn't want to totally ignore the student under her, who looked like all the blood in his system had drained to his cock, which was happily repeating its journey to Nonon's cunt.

Again and again, his lengthy cock would threaten to invade her womb as she raised her hips all the way to the tip of his penis and slowly, agonizingly, back down to reach him. Torturing others sexually like this what she breathed and lived for.

No one was around as the two were off in a secluded, empty classroom. As horny as she was, there was no way in Hell she was going to be caught by anyone in such a degrading situation. 

Stupidly, selfishly, he began to thrust his hips upward to meet Nonon's own. 

Nonon's arm whipped out like a snake and slapped him hard across the face. "Ah ah ah..." she snickered, "Remember what I said would happen if you DARED try to pleasure yourself during this great honor, shrimp?" The no-star blushed and looked away in shame, fitting for his school status. 

Nonon smirked, "This quick little session is for me to get off, not you." 

She continued to bounce and clenched down on the poor young man's engorged penis with her extremely wet pussy. Nonon leaned down and teased the young man, just barely letting her modest chest touch his slick one. God, doing this was so much fun for her, watching that pitiful face range from flashes ranging from wanting to anger to a dazed expression.

She let her fingertips graze his chest, lightly pulling on his nipples. He would groan and his muscles would flex, unable to put his hands on her hips and fuck her like the sex doll she knew he wanted her to be. Still, even Nonon was stilling to admit that his stamina was impressive, He hadn't shown any signs of cumming this whole time and restrained himself aside from that slip-up.

Is he due for a reward? Nonon thought to herself, looking down at him. She quickly wiped that thought from her mind though, that was crazy talk. Fucking a such a degenerate was bad in itself, but actually considering to use him more than for her own pleasure was outright insanity. 

She continued to just barely press any weight on chest and arms with her fingertips. The rate of their lovemaking was still totally controlled by Nonon of course, preferring to keep it as slow and satisfying (for herself, of course) as possible.

Nonon pressed her lips against the young man's ear. "Man, my scent must be an aphrodisiac to you right now," she whispered, "Who knew that out of all the lowlifes in this school that you'd be the one get this prize, huh? You're so lucky!"

All she received was a slightly strangled groan in response but it did the job. Nonon was so freakin' horny that she even considered letting him touch her.

That was impossible, of course.

However, she was growing bored with the cowgirl style and decided to change it up. She stood up and with a large pop, the boy's cock literally popped out of her warm cunt.

Grabbing him by the collar, she turned around and bent over on one of the school desks and assumed a rather embarrassing position. If only Satsuki was around to see it...

"Hey, dummy! You know what this means, right?! Come put your hog in my asshole!" she commanded him. Her head turned so she could get a look at the pathetic boy. "And no touching!" she finished.

Relishing the fact that he obeyed her every word, he placed his cockhead at the entrance of her puckered pink hole.

"Heh heh, I doubt scum like you could last 5 minutes against my glorious ass!" she taunted. Whether or not he took it as a challenge, she didn't know. Nonon gritted her teeth and pushed back against his cock, feeling her asshole being spread incredibly wide. She hadn't felt this full in a long time.

"Mmm, it's pretty big..." Nonon moaned.

She wasn't a quitter, so she already began to move her hips against the boy, and made her asshole grip his cock as tight as she possibly could. 

Already the cock was making sweet sweet love to her butt. Nonon personally preferred vaginal sex, but there was something about getting it up the butt that was so sexy and naughty to her.

Nonon turned her head to look at the boy and noticed through his low, deep moans that he seemed to be glancing at her feet a bit too much to have not wanted something to do with them.

Keeping it in mind, she decided to switch tracks hard enough to possibly cause whiplash.

"OH YEAH FUCK ME, BIG BOY!" she screamed, shoving her ass back into his cock. Damn near a microsecond later, the no-star gripped her hips with an iron grip and pistoned in and out of her sensitive hole and the force of a thousand suns.

The doors of Heaven themselves opened up to Nonon and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The student's cock was already well-lubed from their recent fuck so she was slightly worried about some dryness.

Not anymore.

Finally, the boy could have his way with her. SLAM, SLAM, the desk creaked and cracked under the force of their bodies. Incredibly loud smacks and moans from both parties filled the room. A haze hilled Nonon's head, if she had anything to say about using her ass for sex now, it was easily one of the best things she ever felt. Her dildo collection was definitely in for a rude awakening when she returned.

The student wouldn't give her a moment to rest, he relentlessly rutted into her round ass. Nonon's knuckles turned white as she laid and took the rough, penis-shaped beating. 

"Sososo big, oooh," she said, this time hoping that he had heard her. She felt so erotic at that moment. Her ass was so wet with the mixture of sweat and pre-cum. Even still the boy never broke his stride, aiming to shoot his seed deep into her asshole.

The student moaned in a low voice, keeping up his furious pace of fucking Nonon to Hell and back. He even someone how picked up his pace, and as Nonon felt his cock begin to pulse deep in her ass, she knew the end was neat.

The rhythm of consistent fucking was beginning to break her, but Nonon knew that she still had a job to do. She wasn't called a member of the Elite Four for nothing.

Somehow, she pried that treasured cock from her well-fucked ass and whipped around to face him while sitting on the desk in one fell swoop.

The student rushed forward to put his cock into her dripping ass but Nonon held him back with a finger.

This moment is what she lived for.

"Nono, stand there for me. Now," she commanded. With the first sign of revolt, he did what she told him to do. Although with some grumbling. 

His cock stood at attention, slick from their sessions together. Nonon leaned back on the desk and motioned him to come closer. Aiming her feet she placed the cock in between them.

"I'll admit, you did well today," she said as pumped the hard penis between her feet. He was thrusting his cock between her feet, desperate to climax. Nonon considered reprimanding him, but this part was her favorite.

"Come on cum for me," she whispered. "Cum on the only place benefitting for someone like you."

The student's cock twitched once, twice, three times until his cock erupted, splattering hot cum all over Nonon's waiting feet. The warm jizz ran down her foot and Nonon used her toes to rub it into her skin.

If she were meaner, she'd probably command the boy to her lick her feet. Oh well, even some people deserved some leniency once in a while.

She turned to the face the clock and her face split into a wide smile. "4 minutes, 50 seconds!" she announced, "Better luck time, huh? Wanna try again?"

Unbeknownst to the happy pair, Satsuki leaned back in her chair after witnessing such a scene from a surveillance room of sorts. Two fingers deep in her wet pussy, she climaxed harder than she ever had in her life.

"Fuck," Satsuki panted, trying to calm herself down in futile. "That was hot."

Of course, she had plans to get the pink vixen to talk to her about her antics in that classroom later.

Alone.


End file.
